


Tell Me Whatcha Want

by loricameback



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: Steve looked at Bucky hungrily...licking his lips... "I've been waiting to get my hands on you for hours."Bucky,  never losing eye contact as his clothes hit the floor..."we're alone now.   What are you waiting for?"





	Tell Me Whatcha Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Stucky fic, my first Stucky smut. I didn’t go into the actual intercourse as I'm not quite confident in this one yet. Feedback would be great. Hope you guys like it

Steve looked at Bucky hungrily, up and down his body, licking his lips, his cock already straining in his jeans. "I've been waiting to get my hands on you for hours."

Bucky, already removing his pants and shirt, never losing eye contact with Steve as his clothes hit the floor, mewled, "We're alone now. What are you waiting for?" 

Steve, already naked, pushed Bucky onto the bed. Both men, just over one hundred years old in calendar years, were pretty much in their prime and their sexual appetites never waned. Thanks to the serum, they could both go all night...and sometimes have. Steve's mouth covered Bucky’s, their tongues fighting for dominance. They rolled around each other’s in a heated dance, familiar and loving. Bucky moaned and ran his fingers down Steve’s back, the feel of metal compared with flesh making Steve shiver in pleasure. "I want to taste you Buck." Steve purred against Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky raised his hips as Steve slid his body down, his tongue licking and sucking on the other man's body. Steve had his hand around Bucky’s cock, slowly pumping him, reveling in the moans coming out of Bucky’s mouth. "Fuck Stevie."

Steve had settled between the brunette's legs, licking kitten licks over the head of his cock and smiled wickedly. "Tell me whatcha want." *Another slow lick*

Bucky's head fell back and he let out a whimper. "Suck me Stevie. Please." 

Steve ran his fingers lightly up the underside of his cock and smirked. “Good boy." Steve used his tongue where his fingers were just seconds ago then took Bucky’s swollen cock in his mouth, rewarded with a long appreciative moan from his boyfriend. He hollowed his mouth and let his tongue lick all the way up until he closed his mouth around the head and sucked lightly. Repeating his actions a few times Bucky grabbed the blond's hair and pulled. Steve pulled away for a second to suck on two of his fingers. "Gonna make you feel so good." Steve continued his sweet torture on Bucky’s cock and searched out his entrance, slipping a finger through the puckered hole. His mouth sucked as his finger pumped in and out slowly. Bucky writhed beneath him, lifting his hips, not sure what he was enjoying more, the hot wet silky feel of his boyfriend's tongue on his cock, or the rough feel of his finger fucking his ass. 

"Stevie...sooooo good...mmmm." 

Steve's mouth let go of Bucky’s cock and replaced his finger. One swipe of Steve's tongue over his hole had Bucky biting into his metal hand. "Fuck baby. You do taste good." Little licks teased the brunette until he was squirming and pleading. The tip of his tongue wiggled in and out of Bucky’s hole teasing him. He drags his tongue over the rim repeatedly, opening him up, sticking his tongue back in. He absolutely loves eating his boyfriend's ass. Spreading his legs further he sticks his face in, his mouth covering his opening and sucking. Bucky takes in a sharp breath and let's out a primal groan. His tongue works him open as much as possible, licking in circles, wiggling furiously. Drool is running out of Steve's mouth and he couldn’t care less. He reaches around to take Bucky’s cock in his hand and begins pumping it.

Bucky is a whimpering mess. "Steeeeeve. Fuck...I'm..." Steve opens him up again, his face sucking around the brunette's rim, pumping his cock faster, then Bucky comes over his stomach. 'AAAHHHHMMMMM....SSSTTTTEEEE....MMMMMM...." Steve is smirking as Bucky rides out his orgasm. 

Afterwards they lay together, Steve stroking Bucky's hair as he drifts and whispers, "Love you so much." Bucky, his eyes opening slowly, smiles softly, then he closes them again and falls back asleep.


End file.
